Kirian
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 5/5 | reputation = | hit_points = 32 | xp_value = 900 | thac0 = 15 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 10 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 12 | s_v_wand = 13 | s_v_polymorph = 12 | breath = 15 | s_v_spell = 14 | strength = 17 | dexterity = 18 | constitution = 14 | intelligence = 10 | wisdom = 11 | charisma = 13 | luck = | morale = 16 | breaking_point = 3 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Area East of Temple | place = | coordinates = | items = Golden Girdle of Urnst, Bracers of Defense AC 7, scroll of Charm Person, scroll of Infravision, scroll of Protection From Evil, Long Sword +1 | gold = 163 }} Kirian is the leader of a band of adventurers from Waterdeep, found near the centre of the Mutamin's Garden area at 3020.1930. She will try to provoke Gorion's Ward and their party into battle. It's easy enough to ignore her taunts and walk away, as you can see from the abbreviated dialogue below, but it's a much better idea to kill them for their loot Kirian herself is a Fighter / Mage; she opens combat by casting Mirror Image on herself, then mixes spells such as Monster Summoning I, Lightning Bolt and Horror with occasional melee attacks. The rest of her party consists of two fighters, Lindin and Baerin, along with Peter, a fighter/cleric. Dialogue Hey, Lindin, look over here, we've run across some travelers. Hey there, my name's Kirian. Me and my buds are an adventuring band. You look to be the same, except (*snicker*) a little worse for wear. Still learning the ropes of the business, eh? * 1:-'What are you talking about, little girl? We've much more experience than the ragtag band of yours you call an adventuring party.' :: Really? Come on now, let's be real. Look at yourselves. The bunch of you have about as much style as a pack of gibberlings. The way you hold yourselves, pathetic. All you are is a bunch of hicks who slapped on some armor and weapons and decided that they could be adventurers. It's real sad. ::* 1.1:-'SAD! I'll show you sad, you arrogant little girl. You've had it coming since we started talking. Draw steel, bitch!' ::* 1.2:-'We don't want any trouble, just let us alone.' * 2:-'Watch your mouth lest I smash it.' :: That sounds like a challenge! Hey, Baerin, Peter, Lindin! I think these little pipsqueaks think they can take us. Boy oh boy, you just moved into the big time. We're not some small-town hick adventurers, we're Waterdhavian, born and bred. Maybe you want to rethink your earlier statements? ::* 2.1:-'I think you psychopaths need a good lesson, and we'll be the ones to administer it to you'. ::* 2.2:-'Look, we don't want any trouble. So we'll just be on our way and pretend that none of this happened.' * 3:-'Ya, ya, say what you want, we'll be going now.' :: Ha ha, look at the losers run, too scared that they'd get their butts whipped. Bugs * Though appearing and speaking as a female, in the original Baldur's Gate Kirian is of male sex. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Category:Females Category:Bugs